The present disclosure relates generally to the field of dental treatment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to determining a treatment difficulty.
Some objectives in the field of dental treatment are to realign a patient's teeth to positions where the teeth function well and/or align the teeth to provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance. One goal of a treatment provider can be to take the patient's dentition from a starting arrangement to a final arrangement. In such processes, treatment providers may need to correct a patient's anterior-posterior movement within a quadrant of teeth.
For many treatment providers, knowing how difficult a treatment will be can be useful in dental treatment planning. For example, it can indicate to a treatment provider the length of treatment, what dental appliances may be needed, and/or whether the treatment professional has the proper training and/or is capable of treating the patient.